percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 1
Chapter 1 That morning started like any other; I had once again missed the bus because I forgot to turn on my alarm clock, but I didn't really care. It was the last week of school and nothing ever happened during the last week of school. I grabbed my bags and started to run the five miles to school. I had actually turned it into a game because I overslept so often. I called it the can I beat the bus to the school game and I'll let you guess what the rules were. On some days where I just missed the bus I would win, but on a day like today, I think that the school bell had already rung. I knew I was right as I got to the school grounds and everyone had already piled into the school building. I ran around to the back of the building and knocked three times on the door to the service entrance. "Look who decided to show up. I was kind of worried when I didn't see you get off the bus," said the old man. This was Mr. Jenkins; he was the old janitor at the school who always seemed to be looking out for me after I helped him out a few months ago. Some jock took his fake leg and was running around the cafeteria with it. As he was about to run past me table, I pushed the empty chair next to me into him and he fell to the floor. The guy didn't take it too well and tried to punch me face in. I didn't like to fight, but that didn't mean I couldn't defend myself. The guy had no form or strategy and I easily blocked all his punches or shifted them away from me, giving me a chance to put in a few fast punches myself. For every one punch he tried to hit me with, I got in about three and before long, he was out of breath and on his knees. I picked up the fake leg and brought it back to the janitor; after that he would help me sneak into school when I was late or let me borrow his tools when I had an idea for something. It was a good thing he had my back because that same event also gave me a bad reputation with the teaching staff for knocking out our star quarterback. The teachers would give me detention all the time and I eventually got cut from the track team which hurt the most because that was something I actually enjoyed. That didn't matter right now as I was just happy that summer was about to start and I wouldn't have to be stuck inside the walls of this school for another three months, if I could just make it through the week. I thanked Mr. Jenkins and grabbed a fake hall pass out of my pocket before walking to my homeroom. The day seemed to just drag on forever and by the time I was in my last class of the day, I was so happy the day was almost over. I got in my seat and saw a beautiful girl sitting in a desk a few rows to the right of me. She had long hair that looked almost silver in the sunlight from the window and a pair of breath taking grey eyes. "Hey Kenny," I said my friend next to me, "who is that girl over there?" He looked at me kind of strange before replying. "That's Megan dude, she's been in this class all year. Are you feeling alright?" Now I know I'm not the most observant person, but there is no way I could have missed someone as pretty as her. I was about to ask him if he was alright when a huge man dressed in a suit and hat walked into the room. "Good afternoon class. Your teacher is sick today so I will be watching over you for the remainder of the day," the towering man said. He then sat down at the desk and we could all hear the chair creek under him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper, he then looked to the class and said "One more thing, no talking!" About half way into class someone had made a paper airplane and threw it at our teacher as it bounced off his newspaper. He lowered his paper to the desk and looked around the room before taking a deep breath in through his nose. He then focused on me and narrowed his eyes. He then lifted his hand and pointed at me. "I will be seeing you after class today, don't expect to be going home early." He then lifted his paper again to cover his face and I think I could hear a low laugh coming from the bottom of his throat. Some kids in the back of the room were giggling to each other and pointing while the girl I had never seen before glanced over to me with an expression in her eyes that I couldn't put my finger on, but whatever it was it couldn't of been good. Running Is Sometimes the Best Option [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins